


a fight caused by an unnamed incident

by ladydawn



Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Fights, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9516746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydawn/pseuds/ladydawn
Summary: Lord Phobos and Havve Hogan watch Commander Meouch and Doctor Sung fight.





	

It didn't have to be like this, you know.

He could have been home. The utopia where beings lived in robes and held civilized counsel to every problem - hardly any - that arose.

Instead he was here, on this rocky and sometimes musty terrain, sometimes mushy with water (not what they called the substance back home), pockmarked with craters and mountains alike. He liked the rain, though. The rain helped the flowers grow.

Right now, the orange-helmeted one and the lion were... duking it out on the petunias. As Doc would say.

HIS FORM IS WEAK.

i know.

Lord Phobos grabbed for more popcorn.

Doc swung, a low blow to the ribs, Commander Meouch doubled over for a second. Just a second. Then he reared back and hit Doc square in the stomach.

IT'S NOT A FAIR MATCH.

do you care though?

NOT REALLY.

what doctor sung lacks in height, true height, he makes up for in the fact that he actually knows how to fight.

HE'S GETTING HIS ASS HANDED TO HIM RIGHT NOW, THOUGH.

Havve looked over at Lord Phobos with his head cocked to the left. They stared at each other for another second and looked back at the fight.

They were getting dirty. In the fight but also in the dirt. Lord Phobos cursed himself for not putting some wire up around the beans, or maybe creating a whole Octagon for them. The two rolled around, punching each other.

Soon, Meouch came up and wiped away a bloody snout. Doc hit it once more with a swift jab. Meouch kicked from his left; Doc moved and countered with a block.

THIS IS BORING.

it's okay.

I WANT THEM TO ROLL AROUND AGAIN.

Doc swung around and held Meouch in a headlock. Meouch resorted to biting Doc's wrist and hand. Phobos felt a bubble of laughter coming up.

Doc retaliated by pulling on Meouch's mane.

THIS IS FOOLISH.

i agree.

Meouch bent forward and flipped Doc onto his back. They both lay in the garden, on top of some tulips they had crushed earlier.

Phobos stood and looked closer out the window, squinting.

are they done?

I THINK THE COMMANDER IS SLEEPING.

Meouch was on his stomach, his head facing away from them.

i think so, too.

Doc sat up and looked at them. He smiled, mouth bloody, and gave them a thumbs up. Havve and Phobos did the same.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm working on getting things right with writing these guys.  
> i wrote a fight first.  
> shrug emoji  
> thanks.


End file.
